Suppressors have been utilized with firearms to reduce the noise from the expanding gases expelled from the muzzle region of a barrel. In general, the operational element of a suppressor is to absorb/properly direct the kinetic energy of the expanding gases. Many prior art types of suppressors utilized a plurality of passageways such as a steel wool like arrangement. Such embodiments are not only difficult to clean and maintain but further provide a great deal of surface area which may have difficulty withstanding the highly eroding nature of the high pressure and very hot gases.
Other prior art references utilize a unitary type structure of a single piece of metal to form chambers. However, the prior art systems lack a robust embodiment of having a frame member with inserts configured to fit therein that are designed to properly direct and absorb the kinetic energy of the expanding gases and have a lifespan of a sufficient number of rounds passing therethrough.